1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample analyzer, and a calibration method of the sample analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various sample analyzers such as multi-item blood cell analyzer, blood coagulation measurement apparatus, immune analyzer, biochemical analyzer, and urine analyzer are conventionally known. In such sample analyzers, calibration of the apparatus is performed on a regular basis. In the calibration of the apparatus, the measurement of the same sample is executed plural times to check that the variation in the analysis result is within a predetermined range prior to the measurement of the sample for calibration.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-308131 describes a data processing device connected to a plurality of automatic analyzers. The data processing device of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-308131 tabulates the measurement result of the sample for calibration in each automatic analyzer, and automatically performs calculation, and correction of weigh-in coefficient.
However, in the data processing device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-308131, the same sample for calibration needs to be measured in each of the plurality of automatic analyzers. If a “calibrator” (sample, which concentration of component to be measured is known, and sample prepared to use mostly for the calibration of the analyzer) is used for the sample for calibration, the cost becomes high as the calibrator is very expensive. When calibrating one automatic analyzer of the plurality of automatic analyzers, then measuring a sample irrelevant to calibration of the one automatic analyzer in each automatic analyzer as a sample for calibration, and performing a correlation process on the one calibrated automatic analyzer, the sample needs to be measured in all automatic analyzers, and waste of the sample may arise.